La rencontre
by Aurore Campbell
Summary: La rencontre des Pevensie avec le Prince Caspian dans les bois. POV Caspian


**Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à C.S Lewis, la scène à Disney.**

**Rating : K+**

**Cadre Temporel : Pendant le film du Prince Caspian.**

**Pairing : Caspian /Susan **

**Personnages : Caspian, les Pevensie principalement...**

**Résumé : La rencontre des Pevensie avec le Prince Caspian dans les bois. POV Caspian**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : La relation Caspian et Susan est si subtile dans le film que j'ai décidé d'étoffer la scène de leur rencontre avec les pensées de Caspian. Me revoilà avec un OS écrit en 2011. En espérant qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

**La rencontre**

_POV Caspian _

Le jour venait à peine de se lever dans les bois. Mes nouveaux soldats faisaient des allées et venues entre la forêt et la rivière où ils avaient pu voler plusieurs cargaisons d'armes appartenant à mon oncle. Je pressentais que mon armée commençait à bien s'organiser. Il ne nous restait plus beaucoup de temps pour nous préparer à une éventuelle attaque de Miraz. J'avais encore du mal à croire qu'il n'y avait qu'à peine cinq jours seulement que j'avais été nommé le chef des armées Narniennes, se rebellant contre les miens, les Telmarins. J'étais éperdument dans mes pensées, doutant que je puisse réussir à rétablir la paix à Narnia. Les centaures arrivèrent soudain, rapportant de nouvelles armes telmarines. Je fis un rapide tour aux alentours du camp provisoire que nous avions monté. Je marchais en direction d'une légère pente d'herbe, quand j'aperçus un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains clairs, portant un chemisier blanc ainsi qu'une tunique de couleur marron, sortir discrètement des buissons, épée en garde vers un de mes minotaures. Je dégainais la mienne et accourus vers cet humain. Il était hors de question qu'on me nuise un combattant de mon armée !Déjà pour le peu que j'avais. Ce chevalier serait facile à repousser. Je frappais d'un coup mais mon adversaire su parer l'attaque. Nos lames s'entrechoquèrent. Je découvris avec stupeur que ce garçon était aussi habile à l'escrime. J'avais eu tort de le sous estimer. Ce dernier enchaîna plusieurs coups à la suite. Un rapide moment d'inattention me valut une égratignure à la lèvre. Je reculais, encore surpris par la force de mon rival qui devait avoir le même âge que moi. Il réussit à me désarmer. J'esquivais à temps la lame qui alla se planter dans le tronc d'un arbre. Le garçon eut du mal à enlever son épée et je profitais de la situation pour lui envoyer un coup à la hanche qui le fit tomber au sol. J'essayais à mon tour de récupérer l'épée du rival, toujours coincée dans l'arbre. Celui-ci ramassa des pierres au sol et en brandit une sur moi lorsque qu'une légère voix s'éleva :

-Non arrête ! Cria une petite fille aux cheveux bruns clairs en se relevant des buissons.

Mes soldats arrivèrent à la charge. Je repris l'épée et la pointa vers le jeune homme qui regardait ébahi les créatures méfiantes, prêtes à intervenir.

- Prince Caspian ? Hésita le garçon.

-Oui, et qui êtes vous ? Demandais-je d'un ton sec, surpris qu'il connaisse mon nom.

-Peter ! Hurla une autre voix.

Une jeune adolescente tenant un arc et un carquois en ivoire dans ses mains, surgit des arbres suivie d'un garçon un peu moins âgé qu'elle, épée tendue vers moi, et d'un nain. Stupéfait, je reportais mon attention sur mon adversaire. La fille venait de l'appeler Peter. Je baissais mon regard sur l'épée que je tenais entre mes mains. Elle était différente de celles que j'avais pu voir au château. En aucune façon elle avait été forgée par des Telmarins. La poignée en or représentait une tête lion. Aslan ? Alors qui était ce jeune chevalier dénommé Peter ? N'était-il pas ...?

- Grand Roi Peter ? Murmurais-je, hésitant en rebaissant son arme.

- Je crois que vous nous avez appelé ? Repris le jeune homme.

Bouche bée, j'observais les autres. S'ils étaient les Anciens Rois et Reines de l'Ancien Temps, la petite fille qui avait crié devait être la Reine Lucy, l'autre jeune fille qui avait hurlé le nom de son frère était sans nul doute la Reine Susan. Et le garçon qui était juste à côté d'elles, se trouvait être le Roi Edmund. Comment était-ce possible ?

- Oui, mais je vous croyais plus âgé répondis-je au Roi Peter qui était à peine plus grand que moi.

- Si vous préférez, nous pouvons revenir dans quelques années, rétorqua le jeune homme, un peu agacé de ma remarque.

- Non, c'est bien comme ça affirmais-je. Seulement, vous n'êtes pas exactement à ce quoi je m'attendais, ajoutais-je en me retournant vers ses sœurs et frère.

La toute mignonne Lucy était vêtue d'une robe dans les tons rouge orange brodée. Son frère Edmund, quand à lui, avait les cheveux bruns ébouriffés et portait une tunique bleu. Il venait de rabaisser son arme. Mon regard se posa alors sur l'aîné des filles. Revêtue d'une jolie robe dans les tons violet, la peau laiteuse, elle avait de long cheveux bruns. Je me perdis dans le bleu de ses magnifiques yeux. Son regard était envoûtant et les secondes qui passèrent me semblèrent une éternité. Ses yeux restèrent un moment à me fixer puis elle me lança un léger sourire et reporta son attention à son grand frère. Je me sentis rougir.

- Vous non plus, dit la voix d'Edmund, interrompant brutalement mes pensées.

- Un ennemi commun rassemble même les pires ennemis, s'écria Chasseur de Truffe, le blaireau.

Un de mes minotaures grogna. Ma nouvelle armée scrutait les Anciens Rois et Reines avec étonnement. Je remarquais alors que le nain roux qui venait d'arriver en compagnie des quatre régents était sans aucun doute, celui qui avait épargné ma vie dans la forêt, la nuit où je m'étais enfui du château.

- Nous attendions impatiemment votre retour, majesté. Nos armes et nos cœurs sont avec vous s'exclama Ripitchip en s'avançant vers les Rois et Reines.

- Tu as vu comme il est mignon, glissa Lucy à Susan

- Qui a osé dire ça ? s'écria la souris en brandissant son épée.

- Oh, désolée, répondit sincèrement la petite Reine.

- Ah majesté sauf le respect que je vous dois, je dirais que valeureux ou preux chevalier conviendrait mieux à un soldat de Narnia, dit Ripitchip en rangeant son arme.

La jeune Reine sourit timidement. Je relançais un regard à Susan.

- Et bien, en voilà au moins un qui sait bien manier l'épée, rétorqua le Roi Peter.

Sa remarque s'adressait à moi.

- Nous aurons besoin de toutes armes de Narnia, continua ce dernier en me fixant.

- Alors pour commencer, récupérez la votre ! Bafouillais-je.

Peter me lança un regard mauvais en reprenant son épée. Je n'osais rien dire de plus. Le Roi Suprême m'intimidait. J'avais l'impression d'être un vulgaire traite Telmarin à côté de lui. Il ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce que je m'étais imaginé auparavant dans les livres. Ce dernier fit signe à ses sœurs et frère de le suivre. Je ramassais mon épée par terre.

- Et bien, je sens qu'il va y avoir du boulot, commenta le nain Nikabrik de mauvaise humeur.

Les soldats reprirent leurs activités. Des chuchotements circulaient déjà sur l'arrivée des Rois et Reines de l'Ancien Temps. Je ne dis rien. J'étais à la fois stupéfait et impressionné par la rencontre que je venais de faire.

- Alors, comment as tu pu t'échapper des Telmarins ? Demanda Chasseur de Truffe à Trompillon.

- Les Telmarins voulaient me noyer dans la rivière dont on dit que les fantômes hantent le bord. Mais la Reine Susan est arrivée à temps, dit le nain. Quelle adresse je peux vous le dire, comme ce que l'on disait d'elle.

J'écoutais attentivement ce qu'il venait de dire à propos de l'Ancienne Reine. Je répliquais ensuite :

- Est-elle comme le racontait la légende des Anciens Rois et Reines ?

- Je n'ai vu que son adresse au tir à l'arc. Son frère Edmund se montre aussi très bon à l'épée.

- Son grand-frère aussi ajoutais-je d'un ton amer.

- Si vous voulez plus de renseignements sur eux, je vous suggère d'aller leur demander, finit par dire Trompillon.

Je repensais un instant à la Reine Susan. Mon professeur m'avait dit qu'elle était d'une grande beauté. Je m'étais attendu à la voir, femme adulte or ce n'était encore qu'une jolie adolescente de 17 ans. Comment pouvaient-ils rajeunir en retournant dans leur monde ? Cette pensée me tracassa un court instant.

- Caspian, appela une voix devant moi.

Perdu dans mes songes, je n'avais pas vu le Roi Peter revenir dans ma direction. Il me toisa d'un air supérieur.

- Oui ? Demandais-je.

- Où se trouve votre camp ? J'ai quelques questions à vous poser à ce sujet. Avez-vous déjà réfléchi à un plan de bataille ? Je me suis entretenu avec Ripitchip. Il dit que vous avez volé plusieurs cargaisons d'armes à votre oncle. Est-ce bien cela ?

Le Roi Suprême tenait-il à m'humilier devant mes nouveaux soldats ?

- En effet confirmais-je.

- Et vous...

- Peter, ne l'assomme pas avec toutes tes questions ! maugréa Edmund à qui je lançais un regard de reconnaissance.

- Nous venions juste de nous arrêter ici en attendant l'arrivée de mes soldats. Le vrai camp où nous travaillions se trouve sur la colline d'Aslan.

- Parfait, répliqua Peter, Pourriez vous nous y emmener le plus vite possible ? Il faudrait que nous convoquions les armées.

- Nous pouvons partir d'ici une heure. Je dois donner l'ordre aux troupes présentes de se préparer. Vous avez le temps de vous reposer dans la clairière, dis-je.

Les deux Rois se dirigèrent vers l'endroit que je leur indiquais. J'ordonnais ensuite aux minotaures et aux centaures de se préparer à partir.

- Aussi, que deux d'entre vous ailles prévenir les autres soldats dans l'antre du retour des Anciens Rois et Reines.

Je rejoignais le camp établi dans la clairière. Le Roi Suprême était en pleine conversation avec un de mes fidèles centaures. Je profitais qu'il me tourne le dos pour me rapprocher de ses autres frère et sœurs. Les deux Reines étaient assises sur un tronc d'arbre. En face, se trouvait leur frère.

- Ça y est, Peter recommence à faire le chef supérieur, marmonna Edmund avant de m'apercevoir. Je crois bien que tout cela l'avait manqué.

- Avez vous besoin de quelque chose ? Leur demandais-je, après votre long voyage jusqu'ici.

Je croisais une fois de plus les yeux bleus de Susan.

- Qu'avez vous à nous proposer ? S'enquit Lucy.

- Pas grand chose pour le moment, avouais-je en ayant l'air bête.

La Reine Susan me sourit et je sentis mes joues s'embraser. Quel idiot devais-je être !

- Nous pourrons vous servir de la nourriture une fois à l'antre d'Aslan.

- Caspian ! S'écria le Roi Peter d'une voix irrité.

Je me retournais vers ce dernier, un peu agacé qu'il m'interpelle de cette façon comme si j'étais son second.

- Venez j'aimerais avoir votre avis pour un plan de bataille, s'exclama le jeune homme.

Je le suivis et eu l'impression qu'il ne voulait pas que j'approche sa famille. Peu m'importait. Mes pensées étaient ailleurs. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai eu le coup de foudre. Mais pas de n'importe qui... La Reine Susan, la Douce !

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu =) A présent reviews ? ^^ **


End file.
